Sleeplessness
by mymistresseseyes
Summary: Just a sweet little FredxGeorge fic set the summer before they go to Hogwarts. George is worrying and can't sleep so Fred tells him it's okay.  The story is better than the summary, I promise!


**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first fic and I'm really nervous about how it came out. Please read and review! All suggestions and critiques welcome :D

**Sleeplessness**

George's eyes snapped open and he rolled over for what felt like the thousandth time in an hour. It was 1:30 in the morning and he had yet to get a minute of sleep. He looked across the room at his beloved brother, sleeping peacefully, unaware of George's internal turmoil. _He looks so beautiful when he sleeps. _

It was true. The moonlight shone in Fred's vivid hair, framing his face in an almost unearthly light. George knew they looked exactly the same, but he always thought that Fred wore their features better.

_This has to stop._ He told himself fiercely. _He's my __**brother**__! And my twin at that! I can't keep thinking about him this way!_

His internal struggle had been going on for months now, and he had yet to find a way to stop it. _Fred is just too perfect for me. _He caught himself thinking all the time, and it was true. What they had together seemed to go beyond what most twins had. They knew another set of twins in the village, a couple of muggle girls, and while the girls looked and sounded exactly the same, they were almost never seen in each other's company.

_I could never be apart from Fred like that. Who else could I share knowing looks with? We always know what the other one is thinking without any explanation at all. Wait... _That last thought worried George. _Does Fred already know that I'm in love with him? He always knows everything else I think. But then why hasn't he said… Unless… No, I can't think like that, it's dangerous. _

But the more George thought, the more convinced he became that Fred might love him back. _It's not possible._ The doubting voice in his head said. Before he knew it, however, he had opened his mouth and whispered across the room.

"Freddie?"

_Oh crap! What have I done?_

"Mphf, yeah Georgie?" his twin said, rubbing his eyes to peer blearily at George through the semi-darkness of their room.

"I can't sleep." He mumbled miserably. "My brain won't stop thinking." _Why can't I stop talking?_

"What won't it stop thinking about?" Fred was more awake now, leaning up on one elbow to hear George's words clearer.

_Say something random that will make him laugh. Come up with a passable excuse._

"Well, you know how we're honest with each other about everything?"

_Shit!_

"Yeah?" Fred was definitely confused now. Why did George sound so worried?

"Well I'm going to be honest with you right now and I just really hope you won't get mad at me." George closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop his voice shaking so much. _No backing out now. It's over. It's all over._

"You know I could never be mad at you Georgie." Fred said softly.

George felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. Gathering all of his courage he blurted out, "I-think-I'm-in-love-with-you-Freddie-and-I-know-it's-really-wrong-and-I've-tried-to-get-over-it-I-really-have-but-it's-no-use-I-love-you!" He buried his face in his pillow and let out a soft sob, trying not to imagine his brother's horrified face. _He's going to hate me. I just know it. What have I done?_

George was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear Fred chuckle quietly to himself and swing his legs out of bed, padding across the room to slip beneath George's sheets. He wrapped his arms around his twin. "You are an absolute idiot, you know that?" he whispered, holding George tight against him.

_Wait a second… _George looked up into his twin's face, confused. "You- you're, not mad at me?" He hiccupped.

Fred chuckled, and softly pressed his lips to his beloved brother's. "No Georgie, I told you I could never be mad at you. I love you, you git." He smiled adoringly into his brother's astonished face, "C'mon, let's get some sleep. We need to be up early to put dungbombs under Percy's bed, remember?"

George laughed quietly into his twin's chest, hugging him closer. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ He wondered vaguely.

Snug against Fred's chest, he yawned, "Goodnight Freddie."

As sleep began to steal over him for the first time that night, he vaguely heard Fred whisper, "Goodnight Georgie, I love you."


End file.
